The present invention relates to a warning display system for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a warning display system for motor vehicles, which system detects an abnormal condition of an operating element such as, for example, headlights, engine oil, brake linings, related to safe driving of a vehicle and provides a warning signal for the operator of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,712 discloses a warning display system which includes a rotating drum having a plurality of display items indicated on the circumference thereof adjacent a display window. When one of a plurality of sensors positioned at different parts of the vehicle detects an abnormal condition, the drum is rotated up to a determined angle by a drive motor whereby the display item corresponding to the sensor detecting the abnormal condition is visually observable through the display window. In the system of the aforedescribed patent, however, since a plurality of coded conductive logic strips are added to the circumference of the drum and the positions of the sensors and the display items are carried out via such logic strips and the stop command of the drive motor is simultaneously executed, said system is complicated and has the disadvantage of high cost. Furthermore, since the system of the aforedescribed patent includes a ratchet mechanism utilizing a solenoid for the drive motor, said system has the disadvantages of unpleasant noise during operation and high power consumption due to the requirement for a large solenoid.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a warning display system for vehicles which positions the sensor display items on a drum and controls the rotary driving device of the drum with a simple structure which is inexpensive in manufacture.
An object of the invention is to provide a warning display system for vehicles which overcomes the disadvantages of the known system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a warning display system for vehicles which accurately positions a rotating drum and operates without unpleasant noise.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a warning display system for vehicles which includes a test device for checking the integrity of the display and of the driving device, when necessary.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a warning display system which is installable with facility and convenience in new and existing motor vehicles, such as, for example, automotive vehicles, aircraft, marine craft, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a warning display system which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to warn the operator of a vehicle of an abnormal condition in an operating element related to the safe operation of the vehicle.